


He says thank you

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode 4, M/M, Season 3, Short, not even a ficlet just a though written down really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: thoughts on Alec's little thank yous in the dialogue scene of 3.4.:He says thank you. And for right now it means stop. Means I can only let your comfort get to me skin deep, for if I open to let it in, I don’t know what might come out, or if I can ever rein it in again.





	He says thank you

He says thank you. And for right now it means stop. Means I can only let your comfort get to me skin deep, for if I open to let it in, I don’t know what might come out, or if I can ever rein it in again.

He says thank you. And it might mean don’t stop. Chip away at me. I may not be able to really feel its effect right now, but I will remember your words, your face, all the times you tried, and it will make a difference.

He says thank you. And it means sorry. I am trying. I don’t want to push you away. But I cannot be better right now, because this demands to be felt.

He says thank you. It means I love you, I love you, I love you. I appreciate the warmth of your touch, and your face is like the sun.

He says thank you. It means thank you. For everything. For you.

 

He says thank you. But for now it means I can’t. Right now, I can’t.

 

 

Magnus will try again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly, just to share my thoughts... talk at me if you want!


End file.
